


The Lost Knigths

by EmiLynn, Vincent_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Gen, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_D/pseuds/Vincent_D
Summary: Our two (for lack of a better word) misfits find themselves in the middle of a forest after some very strange happenings. The last real thing they remember is being assigned a history project where the two pair off and decide traipsing through the forest on a 2-day drunk and emotional at 2 A.M seems like a great Idea.Follow the journey of 2 friends that take them all over the mid-evil European times.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction and will not have any accurate historical facts so bear with us, please.
> 
> This chapter was written by my awesome friend EmiLynn

Richard taps his pencil on his desk bored at the teacher droning on about old English rulers in the 12th century. A kingdom of Grenwhich ruled by a slightly maniacal and overly dramatic king by the name of Nikolie. Richard sighs for about the 6th time when Morgan reaches over and taps him on the shoulder to draw his attention for the obvious daze he was in.

“Hmmm wonder how hot the king's Daughter was, hell if she was like me id do her.” Morgan said with a low tone and a raised eyebrow as she made a lewd licking gesture with her fingers and tongue. Richard let out a soft chuckle followed by an eye roll as he turned slightly to face Morgan.

“I’m sure if you had the chance you would most definitely.” Richard retorts with an amused smirk.

“Oh, Dick I know you’re just jealous I don’t swing your way… when is the jealousy going to end?.” Morgan snorts and teases knowing full well they were best friends and saw each other as siblings. Richard made a face at the nickname Morgan always teased him with, letting out a slight huff as he shook his head.

“Please, Morgan you know better than to use lowbrow humor with me.”

“True but at least I know I still have the teasing down.” Morgan said as she stuck out her tongue. Richard just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teacher. He lost track of anything the teacher had been saying he decided to forget about the pen tapping as he crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head on top his eyes slipping shut after a few minutes. the next thing he knows the teacher is standing over him and the only other person in the room besides him and the teacher was Morgan.

“Mr. Villanueva since you felt like sleeping was a better use of your class time you missed the instructions on your history project I would like you and Ms. Greenglass here to do an accurate retelling of the 12th century battle between the King Nikolie and King Dern. I expect you two to have the project done by this time the end of the week.” The teacher informs and stares directly at Richard his face serious and his eyes gleaming with a hint of something Richard could not read.

“Y-yes Mr. Merkay.” Richard replied as he stood and grabbed his book from his desk and his bag from the floor. The teacher walked away with a final nod and returned to his desk. Thankfully it was their last class of the day. The 2 headed out into the halls Morgan getting googly eyes left and right along with some mean mugs from past conquests.

“Damn Morgan you ever going to stop being such a player… I mean come on, haven’t you managed to date or make out with like all of the girls here?.” Richard said as he saw more and more looks being flashed at his best friend. Morgan just grinned and shot a couple of winks here and there.

“There’s no fun in settling down Dick I’ve told you this before. It’s not like I don’t tell them not to get attached. I’m not heartless I can’t help that girls are my drug of choice well next to kicking the crap out of the other team while playing rugby.” Morgan said as they exited the school, she finally turned her attention to her friend with a smile.

“You coming over to watch that sci-fi show you like so much or you heading to god knows where to get into trouble?” Richard asked as he looked at her with a question on his face.

“Course I don’t need you pulling your daredevil stunts without me there to make sure you don’t kill yourself by accident. I’m taking my own bike i will follow.” Morgan says with a shrug of her shoulders. Richard just nodded and took off to his bike.

* * *

They arrived at Richard's upscale manor about 20 minutes and a near crash later. They parked their bikes near the garage inside the gate and headed inside. Richard dropped his bag by the door and kicked off his shoes Morgan followed suit. Morgan plopped down on the couch in the living room and looked reached for the remote switching the television on and finding her channel. Richard headed off to the kitchen to prepare snack stopping right inside the doorway and popping his head back out.

“Would you like your usual drink?”

“Yes please.” Morgan answered as she situated in a comfortable position. _“God I love coming here makes me forget for a moment how small grandmother's house is.”_ Morgan thought to herself with a soft sigh. Richard walked to the cupboard and pulled out a large bowl along with 2 glasses he sat the bowl on the counter and opened the pantry to find the popcorn he was looking for he set the bag in the microwave starting it and heading to the fridge he pulled out the pitcher of sweet tea and poured Morgan and himself a glass putting the pitcher back into the fridge just as the microwave sounded he finished readying everything and headed back into the living room. He handed Morgan her glass and sat down with the popcorn in his lap.

They sat their eyes glued to the tv for close to an hour and a half until he heard the telltale signs of the garage door opening and his adoptive father Peter walking in through the side door, he heard Peter set his keys in the bowl by the door and heard the heavy footsteps headed into his office no doubt to have a phone call. That has been happening a lot the last few weeks Richard just brushed it off and focused his attention fully back on the screen in front of him. An hour later Peter emerged and made his way to the living room where the two friends were sat watching tv he cleared his throat to get Richards attention.

“I have some slight news…. Some bad news.” Peter said solemnly as he looked at Richard with a grim look. Richard looked at his adoptive father worry present on his face.

“W-what bad news?” Richard asked as he shifted his body along with Morgan who now had his full attention on the pair. Peter scratched at his chin and let out a small defeated sigh.

“We are moving to New Zealand this weekend……. Permanently.” Richard's eyes went wide, and his mouth gaped open slightly. Morgan watched the older man carefully as she saw the clear dead seriousness in the man’s eyes her heart aching at the news and the thought of her losing her best friend her only friend and her brother.

“Wh-what? Why!?” Richard asked his voice filled with disbelief and denial. The older man shook his head and sighed heavily.

“We stopped receiving money from well you know, and we have to move because I’ve been offered a better job out there…. I took the job, so I could continue to care for you.” Peter said his voice full of understanding at the boy’s reaction. Richard stood suddenly and headed to the door slipping his shoes back on Morgan stood a moment later with a sad look on her face. Peter caught the young girl by her wrist gently looking at her with hurt and concern in his eyes.

“Please follow him please don’t let him do anything stupid I hope you understand I had no choice.” The older man pleaded Morgan nodded and took off after Richard. She caught up with him about 10 minutes later as he was coming from the corner store a bag in his hand she could tell it was booze, so she caught up with him and said nothing just followed him silently knowing he was processing everything.

* * *

They eventually made their way up to the academy and parked their bikes by the entrance in the back. They opened one of the side doors that lead to the top of the bell tower the only sound was the soft squeak of their shoes on the tiled floor as they ascended the stairs. After about 10 minutes they had reached to top of their little hideout and took a seat on the edge that overlooked the courtyard Richard had opened the bottle and two big gulps coughing as the alcohol hit his tongue.

“Jesus you keep drinking like that your first time having alcohol I guarantee you will never touch the stuff again here give me that.” Morgan said as she ripped the bottle out of his hands.

“it doesn’t matter ill be gone this time next week.” Richard said his voice a little hoarse from the alcohol and coughing. Morgan took a drink making a face as the liquid traveled down her throat she sighed and looked over at the boy.

“I guess we will pace you because your moving I fully intend on making sure you remember how fun our last hurrah is forever…… besides it’s not like I will never see you again or talk to you,” Morgan said as she handed Richard the bottle.

“Pace yourself only small drinks I don’t need to be holding your hair back if you decide to throw up.”

“Yeah yeah yeah god you’re such a mom sometimes.” Richard sighed as he took the bottle and placed it to his lips sipping slowly. Morgan rolled her eyes at his comment and just sat there.

They sat in silence for the better part of an hour Morgan watching Richard carefully as he drank his posture slouching forward slightly that’s when she decided to break the silence.

“Hey, Dick…. Do you remember the first night we met?” Morgan smiled as he handed the half-empty bottle to her. He swallowed and nodded before he spoke not taking his eyes off the courtyard below.

“Course it was here one night I came here after some particularly bad news just like tonight and I tried to scale the building from this side instead of taking the stairs.” Richard answered as he pointed out in front of him.

“Yeah, god you were really being a dumbass that night, I was making out with Sarah kib…. Sarah mi…. Ah, whatever I was making out with a chick and then I saw you almost fall from the second story because you took a misstep, I ran over and yelled up at you. ' _What the hell do you think you’re doing kid you’re going to hurt yourself'_. I remember you turned to me and flipped me off going right back to climbing until you slipped again, you fell so hard. luckily you landed in a bush that broke your fall…… you came seriously close to breaking your arm that night.” Morgan said with a laugh he handed the bottle back and waited a few moments before continuing.

“God you hated me for a few minutes after I helped you up, I remember showing you the door and bringing you up here. You facepalmed so hard I swear I can still hear the smacking sound till this day.” Morgan chuckled loudly this caused Richard to let out his own fit of laughter as he agreed. They laughed and drank and laughed some more just recounting their fun times together. It was getting late and Richard refused to leave he had another bottle with him and convinced Morgan it would be a great idea to take off on an impromptu adventure.


	2. The World's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our friends go bar bar hopping Morgan notices a woman who seems to be following them everywhere. our friends get wasted and end up passing out in on place and waking up in another along with a tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good sir Vincent wrote this chapter your's truly just edited comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Contrary to popular belief Morgan isn’t a party girl who just goes to parties to get wasted and make out with girls, she just goes to parties to make out with girls and depending of how great her mood is she drinks less.

Her best friend and brother in arms is going away possibly forever though to be honest she knew that Dick was rich enough to just buy a private jet to visit her on the weekends, still it wouldn’t be the same. She needed Richard more that she would ever care to admit, he was the guy who was there for her when Vanessa dump her in the worst possible moment, he was alongside her in the pub when her parents kick her out. She learned to like (even love) the bastard with his almost suicidal tendencies.

So, deciding that wandering in aimlessly around the wood at the time was a bad move she took him to the cheapest pub so they could drink like crazy all night instead. Dick was leaving what better send off that sharing drinks together?

Morgan had the tendency of forgetting that not everyone had her immune system.

“Well, everybody hurts sometimes. Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes” singed Richard like crazy in the middle of the pub alongside older drunk losers with a lot of time to waste in their miserable lives, meanwhile Morgan asked for a bloody Mary in the counter and then she notices an older woman with a white lab coat asking for a soda.

The odd woman had curly red hair, big glasses (Morgan was a little bit drunk but she is sure that the glasses doesn’t have glass in it), her posture was nervous but excited at the same time, her accent was something like Russian and she had an owl tattoo in her left hand.

The weird woman then directs her view to Morgan and her reaction is almost seems like a happy one, Morgan didn’t like women that old and tried to get out of there.

“Hi, darling…. you alone?” asked the woman with a friendly voice instead of the seductive one Morgan was expecting.

“Nope, I’m babysitting this loser.” Morgan said pointing out the curly blonde hair guy dancing to a Queen song at the moment.

“don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time.” Richard sang badly on top of a large table doing a weird Irish dance before falling over the ground with a couple of bottles.

Morgan saw how the woman react to the scene with a smirk almost like she had seen that all the time, the teen meanwhile has seen Richard’s cry for help in a million forms since she knows him.

Like when he was on a bike going into a street full of speeding cars.

Or the time he jumped rooftop to rooftop in the rich neighborhood, breaking his legs in the process.

Or the time he went to beach and… Morgan snap out of her thoughts when she notices that Richard wasn’t in the Pub anymore and runs to the door worry evident on her face.

“It seems that the loser needs you.” The woman said jokingly while drinking her soda with a straw “have a great night, Morgan.”

Morgan was too focus on finding her idiot friend to notices how the woman knew her name, she ran a few miles until she saw Richard looking the waves arriving at the sand.

Richard was a person that preferred doing anything rather than stay still for more than a minute, although in that moment, he just stared at the horizon without moving a single muscle.

Morgan slowly approached Richard and took his shoulders, so they could sit down on the sand quietly “This sucks!” Morgan huffed as she threw a handful of sand out in front of her in frustration.

“Tell me about it.” Richard laughed joylessly. “It’s already bad enough that I’m just a publicity stunt for my ‘family’ but now I have to leave the only friend I have and the manor obviously.”

“Now you only have a big fortune worth a million in kiwi money, alongside your toys and servants that do anything for you, yeah your life is so miserable.” Morgan said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

They both laughed at that comment, Richard knew that his life was one that many people would kill to have but Richard literally was sold to the Villanueva family for a business deal and got stuck there. He is really useless without help from anyone since everything was made for him.

“Your grandma is going to need you these days?” asked Richard with curiosity and amusement in his voice.

“Nah, my perfect straight cousin is at home right now with his wife and their stupid baby from hell,” Morgan muttered angerly. “They won’t miss me at all”

“Have you seen the world’s end?”

“You know that I only see horror movies and musicals”

“Well it’s about a group of guys who made a road of twelve Pubs to get drunk and the final one is called the World’s end,” said Richard excited he always was happy telling his favorite films “We could dry all the pubs of this town in less than two days since today is just Tuesday.”

Morgan was almost convinced but one thing troubles her.

“I will paid it all obviously,” Dick said with a smile “I know you spend all your money on motels and Strap-” Morgan cut him off with a small shove and a glare.

“Fuck off”

Later that night.

In the first two Pubs Morgan was intoxicated but not enough to be oblivious she made sure to keep herself alert and aware of her surroundings while also keeping an eye on the rich brat next to her.

By the last three she was lost and imagining things, like the Woman with the coat sitting in one of the chairs looking smug, Dick speaking Russian with a few guys or even herself making out with some guy with long hair by mistake.

After visiting the same 10 pubs twice they decide to call it the day and sleep on a bench.

“How long have we drink our problems?” Morgan asked her eyes looking to the sky.

“I don’t know,” responded Richard “Ugh is this what a hangover feels like?” Richard groaned as he reached a hand up to his head the steady throbbing making him wince slightly.

“Thanks to your brilliant idea, this hangover is far worse than any I have ever had.” Morgan sighed as she sat one foot off the bench her foot planted completely flat on the ground to keep her world from spinning. (try it, it actually works.)

“Bloody fantastic.”

“We need to sleep a little bit before the big bang of Friday, okay?”

“Okay, sleep well love you.” Richard mumbled out his eyes growing heavy.

“Love you too Dick.”

The pair fell asleep in an instant. They were understandably confused when they wake up in the middle of the bloody forest. The woman with the lab coat sleeping next to them.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.”


	3. Dude, where is my time machine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our small group awakens to strange surroundings. the group go in search of the red heads machine only to hear and explosion and be knocked unconscious again. the red head disappears and our 2 protagonists are awoken their hands bound and surrounded by guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly wrote this chapter comments and Kudos are always welcome i hope you enjoy! :)

Morgan had been the first one to wake. She looked around and saw the redhead woman she had met in the bar she instantly started searching frantically for Richard who she found only after a few moments still asleep a few feet away from her. Morgan instantly got up and ran to his side shaking him awake. Richard opened his eyes lazily as she groaned and sat up his hands shooting to his pounding head feeling his hangover in its full glory.

“Where are we.” Richard mumbled as he looked around in slight confusion.

“Who is that?” he asked as his gaze caught sight of the unconscious redhead.

“I uhm have no clue I do remember seeing her almost everywhere last night I shrugged it off and just thought I was seeing things you know hallucinations caused by being drunk.” Morgan stated as she helped Richard sit up. 

The Red head began to stir after a few minutes. The next thing they know she was sitting up staring at the sight before her.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!” the redhead screamed as she took in the sight of the forest and along with the smoke rolling off in the background. 

Richard and Morgan’s attention snapped to her Richard groaning in protest at the sudden loud noise.

“I have no clue…. Why are you here? Who are you I noticed you following us last night?” Morgan began her line of questioning. The red head turned her attention to the younger girl.

“I honestly cannot remember are you two alright?” The redhead asked after she stood and smoothed out her lab coat and fixed her glasses pushing them back up the bridge of her nose.

“I am fine Dick may be another story though.” Morgan said as she stood and pointed down to the boy who was still rubbing his head and mumbling about never wanting to drink again. The Red head chuckled lightly with an amused gleam in her eye along with other emotions Morgan could not read.

“I’m fine thank you just a headache is all.” Richard grumbled as she slowly began to rise from his place on the ground. After a few minutes and Morgan pulling him up to a full standing position the small group decided to head off to the north. The group walked for about an hour still no sign of life no sound of cars Richard was coming off of his hangover still bitching about his headache until finally the red head pulled a small bottle of painkillers from her pocket and offered it to him.

“Here take 2 of these and shut the hell up your grumbling is starting to get on my nerves.” The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes at the wide and shocked look Richard had given her. Morgan bit her tongue and smiled her eyes flashing in amusement. He took the bottle popped it open and dry swallowed two pills snapping the cap back on and handing the bottle back to the other woman.

They continued walking after about half an hour the red head let out a little squeak as she remembered how they had ended out in the middle of the forest with no recollection of what had happened she stopped walking. Morgan noticed and stopped turning her attention to the red head.

“What’s up you look like you just found the holy grail.” Morgan commented with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. The Red head smiled and walked over to the other two.

“That is because I have…. I know how and when we ended up.” The red head chuckled a bright smile on her face Morgan had noticed the “When” so she bit the inside of her check for a moment as she tried but failed to remember anything after they had passed out on the bench.

“What do you mean tell us!” Richard all but whined his voice bordering on childlike. The red head raised a brow and just shook her head.

“I created a time machine and I suppose we took it for a text run last night.”

Morgan couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up she almost doubled over from laughter at the absurd claim from the Redhead.

“What you mean like we time traveled???” Richard asked his eyes wide as he watched Morgan fall to the ground and literally roll with laughter.

“That is exactly what I said I do not understand why you find this so funny?” The redhead said as she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. Morgan noticed the glare she was receiving and stood wiping the stray tears from her face and breathing deeply to regain control of her heart beat. She took a few moments to compose herself before she finally broke the silence.

“So, you claim to have made a time machine and now what we’re stuck in the past?” Morgan aske a hint of disbelief and amusement still coloring her voice. The red head crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her face serious. Morgan took a minute to study her face before she ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair letting out a huff.

“Holy shit your serious!” Morgan said softly her eyes going wide at the severity of their situation. Richard rubbed at his eyes and started smacking his cheeks as if trying to wake himself from a dream.

“I am dead serious now I believe we should look for some sign of life, so we can recuperate and gather ourselves before we set out in search of my time machine.” The redhead said as she began walking Richard only took a moment before taking off after her.

“Oh, bloody hell here we go.” Morgan huffed under her breath shaking her head and sprinting to catch up to the other two. After about twenty minutes the three found themselves in a clearing. They looked around in search of life not finding any until they heard and explosion. 

They woke a few hours later surrounded by guards in armor swords and spears pointed at them. Morgan looked around noticing the red head was nowhere to be found. Richard nearly shat himself by the sudden hostility. 

“Who are thou and where do thy hail from?” One of the guards asked his voice rough and serious. Richard blinked in surprise letting out a soft sigh in relief at the fact they seemed to speak English however weird it sounded he could understand at least he looked over at Morgan who was currently looking around trying to of course find an opening to escape her effort futile however from the fact they had been bound by irons and tied to posts in sitting positions.

“I inquired where does thy hail from answer now you thief!” the guard shouted at Morgan causing her to jump slightly. She cleared her throat and willed her voice to come out clear and strong as she answered.

“I am no thief. We are lost travelers from very far away we mean you no alarm.” Morgan said her voice carrying over the small crowd of guards. The main guard who had shouted a moment ago gave her a weird look before recoiling his weapon and sighing heavily.

“Thou are travelers? Thou claim to be innocent in the accusation of thievery when you were clearly seen stealing not only hours ago.” The guard said his voice struck with disbelief. Morgan nodded along with Richard who readily agreed with his best friend after a moment the guard burst out in laughter.

“Thou sha’ll see thy end of thy trickery. Thy king sha’ll give you judgement at daybreak.” The guard laughed as he retreated to sit by the fire and his company.  
Morgan turned her head, so Richard could hear her.

“Remind me if we survive this and we run into that prat of a redhead to kill her.” Morgan growled her voice soft for only him to hear but he felt the rage in her voice and swallowed hard squeaking out a small “yes of course.” in response.


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan tries her hand at acting as a diversion for Richard's escape. Richard like always chooses to run for his problems and finds himself stranded in the middle of the woods coming to a cabin and gets knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my good sir Vincent's chapter i hope you all enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome don't forget to check out our individual AO3 profiles too ta ta :)

Richard was having a hard time processing everything just two hours ago, he met a weird lady with a white coat and that apparently had a time travel machine that exploded hours later alongside that woman it seems, he was supposedly stuck in the past with Morgan on top of this new some royal guards capture them with the accusation of stealing some shit and they were going to see the king who would probably have them decapitated.

In other words, he wasn’t going to drink ever again in his life.

Morgan was in front of the horses while the guards were keeping their swords trained on her back for some reason, she had been accused of stealing across the kingdom and the villages. Along with some crap of being a spy for another kingdom and his crime was that he was her supposed accomplice.

He was behind the horses with his hands tied to one of their legs, he could see a cliff on his right side and he even could see some kind of gate in the distance. Morgan had been in jail a couple of times and she told him that wasn’t a big deal but they both knew that the king was probably a crazy asshole who killed drunk idiots for fun each day.

Morgan then saw the cliff and judging by her corporal expression, she had a crazy idea to get out of this mess. She turned her head to look Richard in the eyes some sort of silent conversation and understanding passed between the two.

Their friendship wasn’t one of touchy feelings or some crap like that, but over the years they learn how to read each other their expressions and mannerisms, right now Morgan was asking him to trust in her.

Richard knew that look and knew she had a plan trusted her and nodded.

“OH GODS!” Morgan dramatically cried out with a pained expression. She fell to the ground gaining the guards attention. “MY LIFESPAN IS COMING TO AN END AND MY FOOLISH DREAMS WAS MY UNDOING.” Morgan was approaching Richard with her hands crawling the dirt while subtly cutting the rope with her pocket knife. Morgan was internally thanking the gods for the foolishness and carelessness of the guards.

“WHY YOU FOOLISH GIRL.! YOU THOUGHT THAT A LIFE OF SIN WAS WORTH IT?” Richard cried overdramatically as her lifted Morgan to his shoulder, they both were horrible actors but when they could die in any instant the panic of their voices was very real, so they had to do and try anything to save their necks.

“We’re going to jump into the cliff.” Morgan whispered Richard nodded quickly as he turned his attention to the mentioned cliff.  
The guards were looking on with wide eyes and gaping mouths. There was laughter and chuckles coming from them the scene had obviously been funny to them.

“They are surely funnier than our jester.”

“Such a demented love”

“Get back here now! We are nearly there we shall not keep our king waiting.”

Morgan broke from Richard’s arms she had made a decision with her eyes. She knew what the plan was she just left a part out to save Richards skin. She took a deep breath and turned her head to see the approaching guards from the corner of her eye.

“I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you, Dick.” Morgan said in the softest tone she had ever used it was filled with love worry and hope. “Please be careful and do not get yourself killed.” without warning Morgan push Richard off the cliff while the guards struck her to the ground and pulled her up and re bound her this time a guard following on foot behind her.

The last thing that Richard consciously saw was Morgan on the ground and panic followed by blackness.

A few hours later Richard woke up in the middle of a river. His dazed state of mind made him run. He crashed through the woods trying to escape guards that he subconsciously knew were not looking for him anymore. He was scared, and this kicked in his fight or flight response he had not one rational thought in his head just panic and fear.

He was a thrill seeker or so the thought, he usually just felt bored with his obviously privileged life. He wasn’t brave enough to make something about it, so he became something of an adrenaline junkie…. deep down he was a coward and he knew this.

He might be the idiot who does stupid risky things for himself or just for attention, but Morgan was the bravest person that he has ever known, her stunt from hours ago prove that.

He might be a self-pitting coward, but he was most definitely not about to abandon Morgan. He knew she would never do that to him. No matter the situation he still ran it was a bad habit he had formed long ago, and he knew he was doing it.

Morgan sacrifice herself for him to escape they had always joked they weren’t the kind of friends who died for each other, but Morgan just did that.  
She could be dead in a few days, and that was his fault.

He sent Morgan to her very real and very possible death just because he wanted to whine about his move. He was privileged why did he always find it fit to act like a child he was 15 physically but his inner thought process was that of a 4-year-old when he didn’t get his way. Here they were stranded in the past after a night of drinking while he pissed and moaned about something so stupid. He knew they were here because of him…. And now she was suffering for that.

He internally berated himself the guilt seeping out of every pour in his body. He was spiraling into a slight pit of despair and he knew it but all he could do was run he ran his eyes full of unshed tears his vision blurred as he ran…. That is until he crashed into the side of something it was solid and made from wood he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He took a moment and wiped at his face clearing his vision. He let out a small sigh of relief at the cabin that brought him to a halt.

Richard decides to take a look around finding that the door had been open just a crack. “Let’s see if there is anyone that would be willing to help me or at least give me a place to sleep for the night.” Richard said to himself softly as he slowly pulled the door the rest of the way open.

He enters the house quietly looking around. No one was there it was dark, and he waited for his eyes to adjust. That is until a small light turned on Richard thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. “Surely if we are stranded in the past there would not be a phone here.” Richard thought to himself as he moved further into the cabin. After a few silent moments he was startled by lights turning on above him.

Richard was able to take a quick glance at his newly illuminated surroundings only seeing a mac desktop computer followed by an iPad and then the phone that initially caught his attention. He was about the turn around to look some more before he felt a sharp pain and was knocked out for the second time today.


	5. When Morgan met Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets saved from death by the princess. She gets a nice meal and a soft bed for at least the moment grateful but slightly skeptical of the princesses kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late update i've been working hard on my own things but here you guy comments and kudos are always welcome don't forget to check out our individual AO3 profiles and stories i hope you all enjoy! :)

Morgan had arrived at the castle gates not even thirty minutes after pushing Richard off the cliff she was worried, but she hoped he made it out she knew she would eventually find a way out of this mess she just has to do whatever it takes to survive.

The guards shouted for the gate to be opened and Morgan was struck by a small feeling of awe at the beauty the small inner village and hulking castle she had forgotten for a moment she was in the past the sight making her mind blank for a moment.

“Get moving the king would like to deal with you before sundown.” The guard growled as he shoved the young girl.

Morgan glared at the guard over her shoulder as she stumbled forward righting herself a few moments later she shuffled forward and let her head hang she was projecting and outward façade of a hopeless expression but inside her mind was hard at work formulating an escape plan. She was lead through the small outer village and up a grand set of stairs to a huge arching doorway big enough to let at least 2 giraffes and an elephant or 2 through the heavy doors swung open and for the second time in twenty minutes Morgan had been struck dumb by the elegant layout and marvelous open entry hall that doubled as the throne room she managed to shake herself from her revere after her eyes laid upon the dark figure setting upon said throne. She was led up and forced to kneel before the scraggly figure with a shinny crown upon his head a look of boredom that quickly morphed into anger at the sight of her. The king scoffed and raised his head his attention turning toward the princess Morgan had not seen moments before as her head was bowed. The king turned his attention back to Morgan before he took a second to speak.

“You come into my kingdom and steal from me. You shall be sentenced to death at sun rise tomorrow morning.” The kings voiced boomed after a moment the room went silent the only sound being a quiet tap of feet as the princess approached her father leaning down to whisper to him Morgan dared not to look up, so she swallowed hard and prayed she could find a way out before the dawn. After a moment the king cleared his throat and nodded to his daughter with a small sigh.

“Very well I suppose you are right.” The king said softly his face softening at the pleading gaze of his daughter.

“As the princess has so kindly pointed out….. death is to harsh a penalty for such a petty crime and if you came from the opposing kingdom you would hopefully have information to trade in turn so I have decided you shall be under the watchful eye of my daughter she will be responsible for you as you will now be her hand maiden she will be with you everyday along with two guard so do not think about escaping or trying to harm her she is trained in combat and will not hesitate to kill you if her life is threatened.” The king relinquished Morgan’s mouth gaping open at the sudden realization she had been saved. The guards pulled Morgan to a standing position and undid her chains and shackles eventually backing away a moment later. Morgan finally dared to look up at her savior and utter salvation the princess was beautiful pale skin with long white hair and dark eyes that had a deep hue of red. Morgan had forgotten how to breathe temporarily as she took the girl in. the king cleared his throat catching Morgan’s attention once more.

“Sophie take her and get her accommodated Eric and Fig will follow you and be added to your 24 hour guard until this whence can be trusted.” The king demanded more than informed and for the second time that day Morgan was being escorted by armed guards who had weapons pressed at her back the princess walked a few feet in front allowing for Morgan to take any opportunity she could to attack. The princess just smirked as she walked her judgement of Morgan turning out to be correct when Morgan did nothing to hurt her or try to escape once the guards deposited Morgan and the princess to their quarters Morgan stood in a large room her hands clasped in front of her and her gaze basically glued to the ground.

“You no longer have to be afraid actually I think I deserve a thank you for saving your neck back there.” The princess said softly prompting Morgan to finally look up.

“I-uh t-thank you princess.” Morgan stuttered as her mind finally started to catch up to her.

“You may call me Sophie while we are in our quarters my father has a problem with jumping to conclusions and I honestly think you are quite lost and very confused, so I figured I would spare you.” Sophie said softly as she turned to the armoire in the corner pulling out a simple outfit and tossing it to Morgan. Morgan caught the clothing with ease a small thankful smile appearing on her face.

“You didn’t have to help me you know I would have found a way to escape eventually but……. Thank you maybe now i'll have the time to figure things out.” Morgan relented as she started stripping right then and there smirking as the princess swallowed and blushed slightly before turning away from Morgan.

“Well then you seem to think so highly of the abilities you possess.” Sophie scoffed as she began to wander over to her book shelve pulling out an old book bound in leather the spin was cracked slightly from so much use Morgan finished changed and took a seat on the wooden chair in the corner.

“I’m done you may turn around now princess. Also, I have been alone many times I have picked up some slightly impressive skills in the past.” Morgan smiled slightly as she sat back it only took a minute for her exhaustion to catch up with her. Her eyes growing heavy the only thing that kept her awake was her hunger that had made itself known not even a moment later a loud growl ripping through the quiet room. the princess let out a little giggle and went to the door talking quietly to the guard on the other side closing the door a moment later and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“You seem quite tired and hungry I have ordered Fig to deliver us our dinner here in our quarters I hope you will shortly feel better.” Sophie said as she opened her book. Morgan let out a soft chuckle before she rubbed at her eyes and leaned forward. After a few minutes of quiet there was a knock on the big wooden doors they swung open two guards entering with plates of food and a bottle of wine which they had sat on the round wooden table Morgan was sitting next to with a bow and a wave of the princesses hand they disappeared to the other side of the doors the room now filled with the smell of food causing Morgan to jerk herself up and look at the spread in front of her the princess walked over and sat across from Morgan as they began to slowly eat after Morgan’s second bite the hunger set in and she started shoveling food into her mouth the taste something Morgan felt was off but not in an unpleasant way.

After they had finished eating Morgan yawned loudly the princess laughing slightly at the mess of a woman across from her shaking her head as she sipped at her wine.

“You are welcome to sleep any time you see fit I am not going anywhere and even if I was it would not be more than across the room I rarely ever leave my room unless it is for lesion which I completed a majority of them last year.” Sophie informed as she sat back slightly. Morgan looked up at the princess before looking around the room only noting the one bed.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Morgan asked curiously as she stood and motioned around the room.

“You really are quite confused are you not?” Sophie laughed as she stood continuing a moment later.

“My bed is far to big for just one person and ill need you close at all times seeing on how I could call upon your services at any moment, so we shall share a bed I am not tired at the moment, but you are more then welcome to go to sleep.” Sophie informed as she crossed the room to the book shelf yet again pulling out another book and replacing the other. Morgan simply nodded and headed to the bed flopping down and passing out only minutes later deciding to just go with the flow for now.


	6. The other time traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wakes up and finds himself a bit infuriorated. a strange old man with a barely believable story speaks to Richard,. they converse about things and how they should be along with Richard going off about Morgan all out of worry and love. they come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter belongs to Vincent_D i hope you all enjoy. i did the editing please don't forget to go and check out our individual AO3 pages. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)

Richard was starting to notice an annoying pattern with the whole waking up in a weird place with a headache while a weird person was in front of him thing, he then notices his arms and legs were bound with chains of steel.

He was getting tired of it, so don’t be surprised when Richard first instinct wasn’t having a peaceful conversation.

“Show yourself you bloody coward! When I get out of these chains you’ll wish you were dead and…” Screamed Richard in front of a silhouette in the dark while trying to get out of the chains that were keeping him on a wooden chair.

The figure just went to a corner of the room and the lights flickered back on.

“Jesus kid calm the hell down.” Said the mysterious figure while coming out of the shadows.

The figure was an old man of maybe 60 years old with a very long white beard and white hair, his eyes looked tired like he had been fighting for all his miserable life, he seemed confused, but he returned to a neutral expression without showing any kind of emotion.

“Are you a bloody time traveler?” asked Richard scared as always while noticing that the lights were LED tubes instead of candles “Are you working with the Redhead lady?”

That caused a dry laugh from the older man “Not anymore” and then the old man was just looking at one of the windows with an almost sad look on his face while scratching an Owl tattoo that he had on his neck.

“What I’m doing here?” asked Richard exasperated.

“I don’t know, you tell me” Challenged the old man “You’re the intruder that went into my cabin.”

“You’re the crazy old man that left the bloody door open and with technology that obviously doesn’t belong to this time.”

“How did you end up here?” The old man asked his eyes alight with curiosity as he looked down at Richard.

“I got wasted, my best friend was there too and then we recreated that movie called the world’s end.” To this the old man laughed after a pause and a strange look the old man spoke.

“Hilarious movie” There was a slight silence before Richard spoke again.

“Then YOUR partner stalked us and throws us to the woods now…. thanks to her my friend is going to DIE. So please let me go so I can save her and return to my time with your time machine.”

“Are you sure that she is going to die?” the old man quirked a brow a slightly amused look on his face as he clearly knew something he was not going to share…. well not just yet anyway. Richard strained against the chains he was bound is as if to attack only to groan in frustration a moment later when the chains gave no quarter.

“Of course, she will fucking die, she sacrificed her freedom so I could escape. The bloody king will cut her fucking head off just because she apparently has been accused of stealing shit and thanks to an even more racist and sexist society she doesn't have a chance against it” Richard spat out fire blazing in his eyes.

“Maybe you should respect her choice to die for you”

“FUCK RESPECT, MY SISTER IS GOING TO DIE FOR ME AND IT’S MY FUCKING FAULT! I WILL NOT SIT BY AND WAIT FOR A SAVIOR! NOT THIS TIME!” Richard screamed his eyes pooling with unshed tears as he thrashed about in his chair. The air in the room was thick and heavy with tension Richard took a second before he realized just how is voice sounded. He looked up at the old man whose eyes were slightly wide and his mouth slightly agape.

The anger in Richard’s voice surprised the both of them, Richard was usually quiet when things went to shit. He would usually just live with it while someone else (like Morgan) solved it without him even trying to make things better.

Morgan’s life was on the line and Richard couldn’t just let her die for him.

It was time that Richard became a hero too, if just for one day to return the opportunity Morgan gave him on the cliff.

The old man sighed while looking into Richard’s eyes like he understood him for a second. “Call me Atlas.” Said the old man while pulling a grey key from his left pocket. 

“Let’s save Morgan.” Atlas sighed and shook his head and he kneeled and unlocked the chain around Richard.

“I never said her name….” Richard said his face scrunched in confusion. Atlas had pulled the chains from Richard’s arms letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

“I’m a time traveler, Kid.” Atlas said with a shrug. “The agency I work for knows everything.”

“Makes sense.” Richard trialed off with little conviction “I’m going to be honest…. I don’t have a rescue plan.”

“I figured you don’t seem very bright really.” Atlas sighed before he let his gaze fall on something in his closet.

“Fair enough, what is your plan smartass?”

“I’m going to the kingdom and see if Morgan is alright before we go to rescue her” Atlas said sadness flashing in his eyes and coloring his voice for a moment. “We can’t get our hopes up, okay?” Richard nodded.

“While I’m gone, you can go to the basement,” Said Atlas while pushing some buttons on a keypad that opened the floor revealing some stairs that seemed to be swallowed by the dark abyss below. “If you want to be a hero, you need to start training like one.” Atlas stated off handedly.

Richard gawked once the lights had been turned on in the basement revealing a lot of gym equipment. (most of them looking to be from the 80's.)

“Are you from the 80's?” Richard asked slightly amused at the portable speaker in the corner that had begun playing “Eye of the tiger.” Richard laughed softly to himself as he had a flashback to the time Morgan and he had watched Rocky.

“That is classified” Atlas answered a fond tone to his voice at the question. “We live in the middle of two kingdoms, I recommend that you search a little bit.”

Atlas grabbed a long green cape that hid Atlas’s (relatively) modern clothes and walk into the main door.

“How long are you going to be out?” Richard asked.

“Probably four days” Atlas answered with a small pause adjusting the cape, so it covered him properly. “I’m sure that Morgan is going to be fine”

Atlas disappears into the forest without a word leaving Richard alone in the house.

“Maybe…… I should start searching for the princess Morgan wanted to screw.” Richard thought.


	7. Royal Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and sophie sleep. they explore the castle and a few things catches Morgans interest. Sophie offers to find a away to teach her things she'd wish to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not updating in like a bazillion years life happens any way comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

A few hours later Morgan was pulled from her slumber by the bed dipping beside her, her heart racing as she shot up the princess was startled resting her hand softly on Morgan’s arm.

“I did not mean to startle you. it is well after dusk and I have seemed to have read myself tired.” Sophie said in a soft and calm voice. Morgan was still trying to gather herself she had no idea where she was at the moment finally after the princess spoke, she relaxed her hopes of her and Richards impromptu visit to the past was anything but a dream. Morgan turned to face the princess the only light was the moon filtering in through a near by window Morgan took a deep breath and shook her head.

“I am sorry princess I seemed to have forgotten where I was for a moment.” Morgan apologized Sophie chuckled and laid back into the blankets a soft smile on her face.

“It is alright I would like to believe you will soon get accustomed to being in a castle let alone being in the quarters of a princess now lay back and go to sleep tomorrow I am going to take you on a small tour of the learning annex and library… id take you to see the grounds but as tomorrow Is your first official day and you are still quite unknown I think it’d be best to stay just to the castle for now as to not anger my father.” Sophie said as she yawned and rolled over facing away from Morgan. Morgan nodded and laid back on her back her arms resting under her head she soon was taken by sleep the room and castle quiet.

The next morning Morgan awoke first she was surprised to find… she and the princess had migrated to one another during the night. as she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed the princesses head was now rested in the crook of her next with her arm wrapped around her side and her leg resting over her hips holding her close almost as if her subconscious was afraid Morgan would disappear. Morgan stifled a small laugh as she blushed at the proximity of the princess.  
Morgan was lost for words and her mind unusually blank for waking up next to a girl…. She studied the peaceful sleeping face of the princess noticing how when she was sleeping, she looked almost child like almost as if she was from another world. Morgan shifted slightly causing Sophie to grumble and cuddle in impossibly closer to her Morgan couldn’t help the fact she started blushing again this time more than before. Morgan decided she may as well take advantage of the extra sleep, so she closed her eyes and drifted off once more. 

The next time Morgan awoke it was to the princess shaking her softly a small smile on her face. Morgan couldn’t help but look at her in awe her hair was falling over one side of her face and her face bare of any make up she looked radiant. It had taken a minute or two for Morgan to pull herself from her thoughts.

“Good morning…. My my you are a heavy sleep I swear not only did the tower bell go off but you managed to sleep through a small ruckus that happened in the hallway.” Sophie said as she pulled back and slipped off the bed Morgan’s eyes never left her watching as Sophie crossed the room to her armoire. Morgan shook her head and sighed softly blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to being awake.

“I suppose I am.” Morgan said softly she did not move to get out of bed as her body was sore from the travel of the day before. The princess began rifling through her various clothing and pulled out a light blue dress before she began to undress, she threw a look over her shoulder to Morgan smiling as she saw Morgan lying in bed staring straight up at the ceiling like there had been something interesting for her to ponder.

“What would you prefer…. Trousers or a day dress either way I have both… I wish I could wear trousers but alas it is out of character of a good princess to wear such clothing trousers are only meant for men and those beneath us…. Or so my father says…. Me on the other hand I think as long as work is done, and you are comfortable it shouldn’t matter what you wear.” Sophie said as she took in Morgan’s look. Morgan scoffed slightly before she rolled her eyes.

“I have been wearing pants since the first day of school I will not stop now who cares what people think I like wearing pants…. So, trousers I prefer.” Morgan said as she turned her gaze from the ceiling back to the princess.

Sophie laughed and turned back to her clothing shirt a small blush on her face as she bit her lip the situation was both funny and true and she was envious of Morgan she felt her new handmaid had lots of stories and many more qualities she was looking forward to discovering. Sophie found the trousers she had been looking for with a quick toss over her shoulder she began to dress herself for the day.

An hour later they were over in the learning annex Morgan was genuinely interested in everything that she had seen as she looked over the basics for a way to use water for an energy source she clamped her mouth shut knowing full well she could not say or do anything that would have a possible negative outcome so instead she decided to turn her attention to the farming blueprints that had been in place in the castle grounds for years hoping that telling them to use a little bit of cow dung and some scraps from their dinner tables would help yield a completely different haul of fruits and vegetables. Sophie raised a brow at what Morgan had said taking It into consideration as she continued walking, they passed a few interesting machines here and there nothing as interesting for the medieval hydro energy they could have possessed had she stepped in.

They had made their way into the library where Morgan lost herself amongst the never-ending stacks of leather-bound books and parchment. She inhaled deeply and smiled she had always had a love of the smell of libraries even now way back in the past she was still able to enjoy something so small and normal she was taken aback by that fact. She ran her fingers over the spines of a few leather-bound books eventually picking up on that was written in a strange foreign language she scrunched her face as she skimmed over the words in the book eventually the princess had noticed and grabbed the book from her giggling slightly.

“It’s in old English I could teach you if you’d like I mean it is not a common language any more, but it still has its uses.” Sophie offered the smile that crossed her face when Morgan nodded put shame to any of the modern-day movie stars, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I would enjoy that very much thank you… never know what could be of use best to just have a random set of skills that way you are ready for anything.” Morgan said as she began following the princess letting out a grateful sigh as they had arrived back in their quarters arriving to the smell of food filling the air. Just as Sophie opened the door and the smell hit Morgan her stomach growled yet again causing them both to burst out in laughter. They left the guards on the other side of the doors as they sat down and made their plates.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Sophie spoke her eyes gleaming slightly.

Morgan hurriedly finished the bite she had taken and took a drink. She raised and eyebrow at the princess as she tilted her head.

“If you are interested in learning things, I have a few things you may wish to add to your list.” Sophie said with a smile. Morgan’s eyes lit up and she quickly set down her cup.

“Of course, what do you have in mind?” Morgan asked genuine curiosity in her voice.  
“Well you want to learn old English for books…. how about archery or sword play?” Sophie asked her eyes swimming with light and different emotions. Morgan cleared her throat as she nodded.

“Any thing you are willing to teach princess I would love to learn whatever I can… I can only pray I never have to use certain skills as such, but one can never be to prepared.” Morgan said her smile beaming. Sophie nodded and smiled back happy she had something of interest to offer her new maid.

“Well It may take a few weeks just, so my father can see you are of no harm to anyone in this kingdom but after I am sure we will have no problem training you in whatever you’d wish to know.” Sophie informed as she finished the last bit of food from her plate. Morgan nodded and took a drink grabbing another cut of bread.

“Whatever I can do to help.” Morgan said as she took a bite.


	8. Make Peace not War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard realizes that he doesn't have a bloody idea of how rescue Morgan, Democracy would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, SORRY AND SORRY.
> 
> Happy new year and crap like that. Sorry for the short chapter Writer's block sucks.
> 
> your friendly writer Vincent.

Richard was in very good shape since he could remember, he wasn’t The Rock or anything like that but thanks to his stunts with his bike and skateboard he grow some muscles on his legs with a thin figure. So when he started training with the gym’s equipment he wasn’t so out of place, even so some objects were very difficult to get used to.

While Richard was punching a bag, all the info he could find on the computer came into his mind. Princess Sophie was the only daughter of King Nikolie from the kingdom of Grenwhich her biography wasn’t exactly long, any kind of portrait of her was burned alongside the castle and the content Richard could find was more about how beautiful she was, she apparently was a woman of the people according to some survivors. To make it quick she was a saint trapped in a war of ego and gold.

Richard hoped that Morgan didn’t meet her because even if she tried to hide it, Morgan was a hopeless romantic and she has suffered enough to see someone who she could love disappear because of time travel bullshit. He had witness her big heartbreak a few years back she lost herself because of it and Richard tried to help her a few times with nothing more than useless moral quotes that he had heard on TV but somehow it helped Morgan with time she became a more secure version of herself that everybody knew to this day.

When he finished to punch Richard decided to take a rest of two hours and take a tour around the cabin, it wasn’t like Atlas was going to appear any time soon to scold him. It was weird how he got used to be on another time period it probably helped that the cabin was full of technology of the 20th century, Atlas seemed to be a comic book geek with a lot of old comic-books of Spider-man, Batman, some of Superman and a comic from the year 2020 called _“DC’S Double Wedding Bat with Cat and Super with Luthor”._ He had all the MCU movies, DCEU movies, the Netflix and CW series DVD boxsets and even a draw of Atlas (the old guy not the actual mythological figure) himself drawn by Jack Kirby. But the cabin wasn’t just full of just that he also had a little library full of Russian books, a family photo album without photos in it, a few notes in the fridge’s door like “Talk to wife”, “Buy milk” and the most depressing one “Stop feeling bad for yourself” Richard had his flaws but at least he didn’t have Atlas’s life.

One week passed had passed (even if seemed like two months) and Richard was starting to lose any movility on his body, his arms alongside his legs were becoming spaghetti's noddles, his breating was getting slower and if Atlas didn't had a fridge with fantas and water he would have died. At least the music was loud enough to motivate him to at least try.

_But try what?_

He knew that he needed to rescue Morgan before her head was cut and put on a stake but not matter how strong Richard could become in least than a week, he couldn't possibly confort the entire king's army with just his fists and a sword of plastic. Maybe the violent aproach wasn't the right way to solved this problem, so Richard went to the computer and wait like half a hour to read the wikipedia page of this war.

Like most war of the time it was motivated by lands, money and broken egos. The kings Nikolie and Dern were almost brothers when they were young princes without a care for the world but their mighty fathers always tried to steal each other property during the years until King Kabrun died of collesterol leaving his son Nikolie in the thorne, paranoid that the heart attack that his father suffered was in fact black magic caused by the king of the other side, declared war to the other kingdom until Dern killed his father. Of course Dern didn't killed her father (his cousin would do that a few years later) calling Nikolie a madman that lost his mind thanks to grief, they did try to reconcilie a few decades later but that plan to arrange an marriage between Princess Sophie and Prince Desmond fall apart thanks to the princess rejection of it.

At the end both kingdom met their end in a gruesome battle where only the survivors could confirm that in fact both kingdom ever existed in the first place, many historians have the theory that the battle happened in December of 1321. Richard saw that the date on the computer was April 15th 1321 so he had time before any blood was spilled to do...

 _Do what?, end a war by talking? actually that isn't that bad of idea._   thought Richard while he was making a document of laws and propierties of the middle ages, he didn't actually to end the war but just create a distraction to... _What I'm doing? one kingdom already is looking for me and just traveling to the other kingdom in foot would take me at least two weeks and Morgan would already be dead by then._

Richard was ready to fall to the floor and cry until he hear the front door opening to an exausted and unamused Atlas carrying some raw meat and vegetables "Please cotinue to have your exitencial crisis while I'm covering your ass."

"Have you seen Morgan?" asked the kid while helping Atlas with the bags.

"She is busy being the Princess's maid" said Atlas with a weird fond tone "she is fine and happy even."

Richard was relieved that Morgan was saved for the moment thanks to the Princess's mercy. Thou Morgan had a few months before she got killed in the middle of an battlefield in that war, Unless...

"I know that confident look kid," Said Atlas resigned "It so unnatural of you that I'm getting weird out"

"I KNOW HOW TO SAVE MORGAN".

"I know how to save Morgan" Said 

 


End file.
